Cailan Theirin
} |name = King Cailan Theirin |image = King cailan.jpg |class = Warrior |title = King of Ferelden |gender = Male |race = Human |family = King Maric Theirin (Father) Queen Rowan (Mother) Secret (Half-brother) Queen Anora (Wife) |voice= Peter Bramhill |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, Dragon Age: Origins }} Son of King Maric Theirin and Queen Rowan, Cailan Theirin was the King of Ferelden during opening stages of the Fifth Blight. He had been king since his father's death five years ago, ruling alongside his wife Queen Anora, daughter of the hero Loghain Mac Tir. Background Cailan's mother had a love of books, and Cailan inherited this. He loved hearing heroic tales as a child, particularly those describing his father's rise to power. His mother died when he was still young and Cailan grew up without siblings. Cailan was not raised by his father alone. Loghain helped raise him and helped to organize his marriage to Anora, when both were still children. Although it started as a political arrangement, and Cailan wasn't entirely faithful, it eventually grew into something more. Cailan was happy to allow Anora to deal with the administrative aspects of ruling, as to his mind, a true king unites his people against a common enemy. Involvement Battle for Ostagar Rather than being concerned at the increasing number of darkspawn, Cailan embraces it as a chance to forge a legend of his own, by fighting alongside the Grey Wardens in Ostagar. He is so determined to emerge victorious that he invites Orlesian soldiers, even though Ferelden has only been free from their rule for thirty years. When battle arrives, despite advice to the contrary, Cailan insists on fighting on the front-lines. When Loghain pulls his troops from the field, Cailan and the Grey Wardens are overwhelmed by the darkspawn and he is subsequently crushed to death in the grip of an ogre. Cailan's Fate In Return to Ostagar, Cailan is found in an almost crucified position with many wounds and without his armor on the same bridge that the Warden and Alistair crossed to reach the Tower of Ishal. Once all of his equipment is found the Warden may return to his body and give him a proper send off by burning his body in a pyre, leave him to the wolves, or leave his body to the darkspawn. In Ostagar, The Warden can find letters to Cailan from Empress Celene I of Orlais and from Arl Eamon: *Codex entry: Cailan's Documents - Page 1 of 3 *Codex entry: Cailan's Documents - Page 2 of 3 *Codex entry: Cailan's Documents - Page 3 of 3 }} Quotes *''"Allow me, to be the first to welcome you to Ostagar. The Wardens will benefit greatly with you in their ranks."'' * "I cannot wait for that glorious moment. The Grey Wardens battle beside the King of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil." * "I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god!" * "For Ferelden!" * "The Blight ends here." Trivia * Cailan was written by David Gaider. * Cailan is a Celtic name meaning "child" which plays into the theme of the young king being considered naive or foolish. * Cailan has the same hairstyle as Zevran Arainai. * Once Alistair reveals at Redcliffe that he is Cailan's half-brother (the result of King Maric's relation with a supposed castle maid) the physical similarities between them becomes rather obvious, with Cailan bearing a little more resemblance to their father (particulary in terms of hair style). The two even have similar personalities, being considered foolish or childish by others, despite their respectable titles. A major difference between the two is that while Alistair admits to not wanting the responsibility of being king, Cailan seems to revel in it and even actively seeks glory. This appears to be something that Alistair finds annoying, judging by the feelings he expresses about Cailan's battle plan at Ostagar. * The Greatsword Cailan wears has the same model as Yusaris. * David Gaider confirmed in an interview[http://www.ustream.tv/recorded/9386107 Dragon Age 2 PAX Day 3 David Gaider Interview - 9/5/2010] that Cailan was, indeed, planning to leave Anora for Empress Celene due to Anora's supposed infertility[http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_Entry:_Cailan%27s_Documents_-_Page_1_of_3 Codex entry: Cailan's Documents - Page 2 of 3]. The subplot, however, got removed from the script and only later referenced in Return to Ostagar by The Secret Companion's party banter. }} *Theirin is pronounced the same as Therin, as in Lews Therin Telamon: The Dragon, a character from the Wheel of Time Series by the late Robert Jordan. This is one of many names shared with the series. See also * The Theirin family * The Guerrin family * Queen Anora * King Cailan's armor set * Return to Ostagar References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Fereldans Category:Humans Category:Royalty